


Two and a few scores

by Hoomanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Lot of Gay, Bad Puns, Fluff, More tags to be added, Multi, Rated Teen to be safe, Swearing, This is my first work here, crapton of fighting, weapons such as guns are used and mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoomanz/pseuds/Hoomanz
Summary: Two rebel groups, the stainless' and carbon's, along with some nons, people who don't apply to rules nor are in their entirety rebel, gradually go out to  take down 'him', the one that not only is a ruthless dictator, but caused the earth to shambles
Comments: 21
Kudos: 4





	1. Here we go

**Author's Note:**

> yay, first chapter! if your even reading this, i hope you like whatever someone as worthless as me has to offer :)

It was noon, and the stainless' were trying to ignore the heat. Flora tried to make quick talks, but her efforts were basically useless. Milo and Mila, the pair that look like twins but swear they arent, were the only major sounds, laughing, not even having to say anything to each other to get their jokes across. This was what it was like when they walked all together. Eventually, someone would speak up to shut the two's mouths, but not now, too much effort. So the group of 9 kept walking:

Morse, Milo, Mila, Flora, Nile, Andie, Spear, Bitter, and Walter.

Milo was quiet and fairly tall male. He had dark hair, grey eyes, stone-colored pants, a light grey shirt, and something of a long coat. Milo seemed to be so quiet that he could possibly be mute. His resort, skill, or 'power', if you may, was creating rope-like things made from dark magic.

Milo and Mila looked almost identical as if they were twins. However, they simply grew up together and had very similar looks, From their brown hair to their shoes...Well, mostly. Milo's hair covered his eyes, while cloth-covered Mila's. Together, they make annoying illusions to escape enemies. To the others (and maybe to themselves) they were much too loud and comedic.

Flora was the sweet mother-like figure. She was average height, a nice chest, was a blonde with light eyes, and she wore a yellow skirt, white illusion top, and knee-highs. Her resort was plants.

Nile, a narcissist that got nervous when his walls were broken down, had dusty brown hair, stunning blue eyes, snappy dark navy pants, and a bleached gold shirt. He was younger than most of the others, so obviously he was one of the shorter ones. He made things from gold or silver.

Andie was a strongly built male with red spikey hair and grey eyes. He usually wore a black T-shirt, as well as an expression of annoyance whenever Nile went on a long rant about how much he loved himself. Andie used fire to his advantage.

Spear was a lean and tall male with slicked black hair. He had a spear strapped on his back, and wore dark tees with somewhat trendy pants. He worked with swords and spears.

Bitter wore a body suit, similar to that of Catwoman's from DC's comics. She had grey eyes behind circular glasses, and wore her black hair in tightly braided pigtails. She worked with poison, mostly from Flora's berries.

Finally, Walter was a tall and averagely-built male. He had brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a nice facial structure with hints of acne. He wore long-sleeves with a T-shirt over top, his pants being of a sandy color.Despite being able to calculate and predict others' movements, his actual skill was causing fatigue to an enemy for his friends to deal with.

And with that, we have the crew


	2. Oh crap, its the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This sun is too damn hot"
> 
> "Just like m-"
> 
> "shut up"
> 
> "quit it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, found time to make another chapter! The title name was low-key inspired by myself in the morning, y'know, when you pull an all-nighter, and you see the sun rising. This has a bit of cussing, but apart from that, enjoy!

The 9 had been walking for only a handful of hours, but as they moved away from humidity and shade, the sun _really_ started beaming on them. Milo and Mila were lucky, their identical outfits were white, with blue and yellow here and there. Everyone else, however, was melting in the heat, even the cheery flora was quiet, after a remark of how morse wore nearly all black, yet he didn't sweat, or seem to be affected on the outside. No response, as usual, but morse _never_ talked. paper and pencil at best, but that was only a few times. eventually, there was no humidity to remotely keep them somewhat moisturized, and the sun was dead on them. 

" ** _Damnit, this sun is too fucking hot_** " Walter had given up on hiding his discomfort, and the heat was really beating down on him. Normally he could work for a while, given humidity or shade, but there was nither, he was at wit's end.

"Yeah, its almost as hot as me-" Nile was about to make the comment in its entirety, a long drag on about how the sun was _almost_ as hot as he was attractive, but Andie quickly cut him off, to the relief of basically everyone else.

"If you don't shut that cursed, lowly mouth of yours, I will burn your lips so that they are sealed and never to be opened again" Andie was always about to tear at his throat when he did his self-admiration, and he hated it, with all of his being. Hate Nile however? That couldn't be a thing under flora's watch.

"The both of you quit arguing, and Andie, you're not going to do that. it will only drain you, and the rest of us from the heat more" Personally, Flora disliked fighting at any point, even when they might eventually have to, though she always tried to stay optimistic and push that thought away. Andie and Nile, however, being the opposite energy of each other, created friction, which was never ok. even Milo and Mila weren't as bad as his threats most of the time.

"Why should I? We're walking in the stupid sun, and Nile uses it to praise himself, I'm sick of this!" Andie was indeed sick of it, he was always sick of it.

"Were done with you two arguing all the time, so both of ya shut your stupid traps!" Bitter's way of speaking was more, well, how to explain it; it had a tone to it always, like something was coating her throat, something that was sour or _bitter_ in the way it sat.

"Alright, we had enough of this from _all_ of you. If this keeps up, my ears are going to bleed from your bickering, and ill be sweating rocks from the stupid sun driving us all mad with no way to cool down until we find shit" Spear talked way less then the lot of them, though he didn't let them bicker endlessly, not even Morse or Flora could handle that. Andie growled and cursed under his breath, Nile made a small, but seemingly offended sound and Bitter made something close to a quiet, quick laugh. Who knew what it was, it's Bitter. Walter had given up talking anymore, the sun had deprived him of energy, and the m'nms were quiet to hear this go down and a while after.

_Its only noon, or three-thirty at most. This is going to be a long, and stupid filled walk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, another chapter. And to my friends and brother on here, I'm not dead. I'm just not on Gmail, it keeps crashing. i really hope you guys enjoyed the bickering. classic, stupid Nile.


	3. Hey, they have shade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the carbon's. they have shade, and a full house.

  
The area over here was cooler and had shade.

There was less sound too, only brief quiet chats, the sound of something hitting a bat, and other unidentifiable noises.

The last sound of hitting a bat was duller than the rest, a clean hit.

  
"Damn, outta duds for ya to hit, sorry Lee"

  
"Really? shit, I just got used to how you fire those arrows coal!" Lee took off her softball gloves and stuffed them in the pocket of her 'uniform'. It wasn't much really. just a black and white one, with the only text on it being a white 22 on her back, along with wite striped on the cuffs of her undershirt.

  
"Not my fault, and you always mutter about not having anything to hit, so I gave ya something at least" A small smirk had played his face. Coal was taller, with his brown long-sleeved shirt and his green hood-like thing that only really covered his shoulders and neck. He would have looked like a lone runaway fresh out of the city, had it not been for the bow and quiver set stapped to his back. His tanned figure put his bow away, not caring at the moment if his bronze hair got in his eyes.

  
"Oh shut it before I decide to hit you with this-" Lee shifted her grip on the faded bat, fighting the urge to wham him in the leg with it. someone saying about her few mutters under her breath got her a bit riled up.

  
"Bet. Won't go over with anyone else here very well" His smirk had evolved into a grin at her. When they did exchange words, they were a wit's match. It was surprising actually, that they didn't talk more often. Coal just needed to free up his quiver, so he asked Lee about it.

  
"Fuck you" 

  
"Not my job" Coal laughed a bit. Lee was fun to be around if you could get away from swinging range.

Lee grumbled, and left him be, trying to find something else to do. When there was no prevail to that, she sat down, until a piece of metal rolled to her, so she picked it up.

  
"Lee! Could du hand that over here?" Griffin, he was calling to her to give it back. simple. Griffin was blessed in technology, especially coding, though he faltered a bit on production. he was working on his creation's hand, AI. AI had a screen for a head, and her left limb was malfunctioning a bit.

  
"Oh, yeah" Lee headed over, where griffin took what seemed to be a bolt, and screwed it back into AI's hand. 

  
"Try that AI, und Danke Lee, du can go" Lee only nodded before leaving him. AI moved her hand with ease, and Griffin could sit back and relax a bit. He, at first glance, seemed steampunk in his looks, though if you actually looked closer, you would see the resemblance of wires and hexes. He had a white shirt, with his dark red vest, covered in the striped wire pattern, covered by his long brown coat, and goggles. his boots were similar to work boots that you might wear camping, just black. AI, however, was modeled after the likes of a female, with a small, almost corset looking top, it matched his vest, just a rich, creamy brown. Below that, if you were to look there for whatever reason, was a black skirt laced, with leggings under that. 

  
"Thanks, Griffin! Now I don't have pop-ups about my hand blocking my sensor anymore" AI had no real face, only things like ! or ? came up, but with her tone, you could tell that she would smile if she could.

  
"Ja Ja. Tell me if anything else breaks, alright?" AI nodded, her neck was pretty slim compared to her screen. her skin was grey, Griffin had no care in making her have human-like skin. It didn't affect her, and easier to cover up. Griffin sighed and looked to the sky. "Time?" 

  
"Four past Noon"

  
"Danke" Griffin let his eyes close, after moving his goggles up. Rest never comes easy though, because a fly-away toss of a crudely made ball sent a small back dog slamming into him. The dog whimpered, and its oversized ears pinned back. "Its alright, Mele, wheres Buck-" Mele had turned his head to Buck, his true owner. Buck was the one in charge, and he was pretty cold if you weren't an animal, and sometimes AI. 

  
"Apologies, Griffin. Bad throw"

  
"It's fine. " Griffin eyed Buck for the thousandth time. he wore a thick grey shirt, a coat, and gloves that would protect his hands from things like talons, or teeth when he had an animal. his scarf wasn't much help, he mainly just used it to hide a few pendants that he had. Buck's glare was cold, and his dark hair didn't help, only added shade to his face.

  
"Best be. Besides, we're all running out of things to do. this place is nice, but there's not much" He had taken a seat by now, mele sitting next to him.

  
"Ich have plenty to do, but yeah, the place isn't der best." 

  
"Right, with you fixing everything, that's _such_ a task." Buck had only a hint of sarcasm. Griffin knew how to debug, though the wiring was the hard part.

"Oh shut up, und vhat are ve supposed to do? Move camp soon?"

"Sounds like the best thing to do." Buck moved his hand to match his words. "Would you or AI want to go tell everyone to grab their few things?"

"I can do it, Buck, I'll try to be quick." Of course, AI volunteered. Griffin sighed and sat up straighter to pack up everything he needed. Mele and Buck left as well.

As AI went around, everyone seemed relieved that it was time to go. Lee grabbed her bat and bag, while Coal never had much to carry anyway. There was a bit of an odd sight when she saw five together: Gen, an obviously artistic girl, who had her quick and simple coat over a normal outfit, with her huge paintbrush and paints on a leather strap around her. El, who was pale, and wore a black dress, and her undersleeves were black and white striped, that went up to her wrist. She would remind you of anything and everything, she had a way to tap into your head somehow. Bo, he was a short boy, and very cute looking. He would act very bubbly, and you probably wouldn't notice his short knife until it was out on display and he talked about it, and despite being small, he was _fast._ Ian, they were a quiet one, and hardly interacted on his own. he had every introvert's dream; being able to disappear, and a much longer knife them Bo had, though they never used it on others that mutch. And finally, the confusing ?. Nobody knows what he really is, he has something close to the anatomy of a human, but he sure as hell didn't look like one. he was half and half, a split right down the middle between being black and white. On his left (white) side, his eye had a scar over it, closing it. The other eye was scary, a mix of reds and yellows. His Large 'smile' was like a shark's, and it paired with his eye to make him look quite daunting. Not to mention the 4 tentacles, 2 on each side., that were opposite colors. ? had grown closest to Ian, and everyone else was chill with him.

"Hey guys, I really hate to interrupt, but its time to pack up"

"Oh, thanks AI. I was getting a bit bored anyway" El never laughed or smiled, so her words were dead, unlike the energetic Bo.

"Yay, away from boredom and nothing to do!" Bo raised a muse out of most, spare El and ?. ? didn't know how to really function as a human. talk, eat, protect, and make others 'laugh'.

With that everyone disbanded and got their things, waiting until morning. They were smarter than to travel at night.


	4. On the run and go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone moves. Seeing as their both annoyed, two head in front of their own groups and run into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not posting in forever! caught up in everything, hope you enjoy the new chapter! Also, note that this chapter will flip back and forth between the two groups.

The new day soon rose up. Both of the groups had been ready to go, and each was heading into each other, only a few miles apart.

_______________________

The smaller group, the stainless´, had been walking for a while. The sun wasn't in the sky directly above them, so the heat was low, quite the contrast to the day before whereas it had been hot all day. Milo and Mila were joking as always and were vaguely plotting something. The two soon started laughing and cut the noise short before going out of sight and earshot.

¨Thank god that their gone-¨ Andie was cut of by Flora, per usual.

¨Oh don't say that. Silence would drive us all mad¨

¨They drive us to madness quicker¨ Walter added in a seeming fact, earning a laugh out of a few others, before Bitter pointed out something that was pretty important

¨Well, where are they going? hope they don't get too lost, their jokes keep others at bay¨ There was light laughter before Morse noticed the twins. He was quiet, just wanting to see what they would do anyway. He might not laugh, but the entertainment was a good thing to have around. The pair slowly crept up behind Nile, before grabbing his shoulders.

¨ _Hello!¨_ Nile let out a high pitched yelp, jumping. This made Andie struggle not to crack up entirely, along with Bitter and Walter getting a small kick out of it.

¨Really? why me?!¨ The sentence was a mix between a whine and yelling at the two. The pair only giggled.

¨Thought you could use some fun!¨ Mila quipped, followed by Milo.

¨Besides, you're the most dramatic!¨ 

¨A perfect target!¨ the two laughed together. Spear rolled his eyes.

¨I don't need my ears bleeding from his girly scream¨ Spear waved his hand a bit, Nile being audibly offended. 

¨Well, what are ya gonna do, Spear? Ditch us all for your ears?¨Bitter grinned at her own joke, as spear huffed, and picked up his own walking pace.

_______________________

The carbon´s hadn't had much going on, as they didn't have constant pranksters. The silence was thick, and most of them were ok. _**Most**_. The black dog, Mele, was quietly suffering. Normally someone would be cheery and do something, like pet him, throw a ball, or should the ground be too hot or frozen over, pick him up. The dog whimpered a bit, despite the fact he was supposed to be quiet unless he did something wrong[such as knocking into griffin].

¨Mele, your supposed to be quiet¨ Buck looked at the dog, whom of witch´s ears went back, looking down.

¨Oh, cmon Buck, dogs aren't supposed to be silent for so long. We haven't done anything to keep him occupied other than walking, but that's constant.¨ AI pointed out the logic, they had walked quite a while without anything to keep Mele busy with a task. Buck did Not like that AI was going on the opposite of him, and helping the dog, no matter how true it was. _Now he has something to do: listen to us bicker over him._

¨You can stay quiet too, AI. It's my dog, and its how I've always raised him. Perhaps Griffin should implement being quiet into your coding.¨ AI had tilted her screen, while in the back, Griffin had gotten pretty pissed for Buck saying that. Buck knew full well that she was codded to learn and act like a human, not a model member of the group.

¨Du can shut up too, Buck¨ He had gone stiff. ¨At least she can point out der truth und accept it¨

¨And _I_ cant or something? And you always wonder why I prefer animals over people most of the time!¨ Mele rubbed his head on Buck´s leg, trying to calm him down. He only picked Mele up, he might have kicked him by accident, with the arguing.

¨No wonder, sherlock. Du can hardly handle someone defending something you push down!¨ AI had sunk to the back, were Coal was. Coal put his hand on her, worried.

¨Hey, both of you quit. As much as this is interesting to watch, your kinda hurting AI. Doubt that she can handle that, or reason it out.¨ Griffin looked to Coal, then his creation, and bit the inside of his lip, before buck started another sentence.

¨So what if it hurts her a bit? Its a part of every person´s life to have that happen. If she´s meant to learn, then let her. She can't be perfect, so teach her about downfalls!¨ Buck pet Mele, who tilted his head in confusion. AI put her hands on top of her screen, ´?!´ flashing on her screen, unable to comprehend what was going on (pesky human actions). She was meant to tell the truth, what's this for?

¨Buck, Halt it. She cant handle this amount of information-¨ Griffin was getting worried for her computer boards, wondering if they would fry and malfunction.

¨If she can't, you can busy yourself fixing her.¨ Buck dismissed it, as Coal watched AI struggle to understand. He looked to Griffin, who gave a look of ´do what you need to help her´, so he pulled her in front and away from everyone else, Walking faster so they could talk without much anyone hearing.

_______________________

Spear had effectively gotten away from the others, walking a straight line. He came upon some old, large ruined metal. he decided to sit under it, watching for large screws. He sighed, waiting for the others, finally somewhere quiet, and cool under the shade of it. _Nice chance to rest, too._

_______________________

Coal and AI were walking for a while, before seeing some Huge scraps in the distance.

¨Coal? what did I do wrong? I just told Buck that Mele was under-stimulated.¨ Coal sighed, AI was very pure and innocent.

¨Buck isn't one to take an opposing view on how he does something kindly, ok? He made Griffin mad too, seeing how he talked about you. You did hardly anything wrong.¨ Coal tried to re-assure her, as they kept walking and talking.

_______________________

Spear heard talking in the distance. The opposite direction of his group? He slowly pulled out his spear, prepared should anything happen. Slowly, it came close, and he could hear their feet hitting the ground. He slowly went out of under the metal, before spotting them, and holding the spear pointed at them. Arrow quickly got his boy ready, and Ai was ready to use a fan meant to mainly cool her down to slice him.

¨Who the hell are you two?¨ Spear was unflinching, even though he was two on one.

¨Could ask the same on you. Don't try and pull anything, shortie¨ Coal pulled his arrow back more, his eyes narrowing.

¨Spear, part of the stainless´, now you spill yours.¨ He didn't like that he was called short, but seeing that Coal was a good bit taller than him, it wasn't like he could fight the point.

¨ I'm Coal, and that's AI. Carbon´s. You have anyone else behind you?¨

¨Just the rest of my group, shouldn't be long. I assume the same on you¨

¨Smart¨ he lowered his bow just a bit. ¨I can see that hopefully, neither of us plan to attack unprovoked further. True?¨

¨Quite.I'm not an idiot to pick twice off as much as I can do alone.¨ He lowered his spear. This ´Coal´ was quick-witted, and seemingly fast to respond. _Wonder if that can be of use._

¨Good¨ Coal and AI stopped holding their defenses out. ¨How come your out here anyway? Your crew getting somewhere specific?¨

¨Not really, just looking for enough tings or people to help us. If we ever got to a city, we'd probably take down some of ´his´ followers¨ 

¨Looks like we're on the same page here then!¨ AI spoke for the first time to Spear, her voice happy, as it should be.

¨Perhaps we should all sit in the shade?¨ AI was definitely happier now, as per the previous statement. _New friend!_

¨Heh, yeah. And hey, AI, who made you? You seem well crafted¨

Coal smiled to himself, seeing as AI got a compliment. It was true, Griffin had done an amazing job on her.

¨Why, Griffin! He´s always taking care so that I don't break!¨ 

¨Then why are you away from them?¨ Spear sat up more, raising a brow

¨Griffin and Buck got into an argument concerning. She can't comprehend that kind of thing, so I went to go explain to her. Why are you alone?¨

¨Everyone is annoying, except Morse, he never talks.¨ _Huh. he´s caring for his teammate like that. Seems nice enough. We could all use a friend like that in our life._

¨Huh. Nobody ever talks over there. Unless we're stationed and have free time, that is.¨ _I wonder what its like having a group that can't seem to shut up. Probably a nice contrast for us._ Soon, the three were cut out of their talk by someone asking where Spear was. Flora, of course. ¨Your group?¨

¨yeah, hang on¨ he turned his head, and called out ¨Over here guys, nothin´ to worry about!¨ Soon, Flora had reached Spear and saw the two.

¨Who are they-? Are you ok?!¨ Coal noted that flora acted a bit like AI. Huh.

¨Some new....friends. Coal and AI.¨ he gestured to each of them with their name.

¨Oh, well, if their friends of yours, then I guess we can handle it- do they have their own group too or just the both of them?¨

¨Their group is back farther¨ by now, the rest had caught up, Bitter and Walter whispering with some smug looks on their faces. Coal was a bit confused, but he saw how they could be annoying. _The hell, why are they looking past me and Spear like that?_

¨Hm. Should we keep them away then-¨

¨They had to talk, they're fine, right guys?¨ AI nodded, and everyone eased. ¨We can all wait here before we all meet¨

Seems like things could go well. _Right? Eh, who knows with this author._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Apparently the Narrator can break the fourth wall. scary, eh? just hope it won't spread to any of the characters.
> 
> Edit: Heya 'crew'! It's yours truly, the narrator. I've bugged the author into editing this chapter because the next one will be a while, pesky human lives! well, enjoy a few new lines!


End file.
